parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Wreck-It Flint Trailer/Transcript
Transcript *Flint Lockwood: I'm gonna wreck it! *(People from "Thomas and Friends"): Buzz Lightyear! *Buzz Lightyear: I can fix it! *Geppetto (Pinocchio (1940)): Closing time. Last game, everyone out! *Flint Lockwood: My name's Flint Lockwood. I'm gonna wreck it! For thirty years I've been doing this. It starts to feel hard to love your job... *Buzz Lightyear: I I can fix it! *Flint Lockwood: When no one else seems to like you for doing it. *(Flint Lockwood Clip): Same as it ever was. I'm gonna wreck it! Same as it ever was. I'm gonna wreck it! Same as it ever was. I'm gonna wreck it! *Flint Lockwood: It sure must be nice being the good guy. *Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets): Nice share, Flint. As fellow Bad Guys, we've all felt what you're feeling. *Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water): I'm Burger Beard. I am bad guy. *Archibald Snatcher (The Boxtrolls): Hi, Burger Beard. *Burger Beard (The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water): Flint, you are bad guy. But this does not mean you're bad guy. *Prince Charming (Shrek the Third): Prince Charming, bad guy. *Lord Garmadon (The Lego Ninjago Movie): Hi, Prince Charming. *Flint Lockwood: Hi, Prince Charming. *Prince Charming (Shrek 2): Burger Beard saying labels not make you happy. Good! Bad! You must love you. *Flint Lockwood: I don't want to be the bad guy anymore. *(Linnux (Rock Dog) Clip) *(Snowball (The Secret Life of Pets) Clip) *Buzz Lightyear: Flint abandoned his game. *Robyn Starling (Tom and Jerry: The Movie): Where's the wrecking guy? *Announcer: Welcome to Game Central Station. Trains for all game destinations *(Flint Lockwood Clip): Now boarding. *Flint Lockwood: Everything changes now. *Lucy Wilde (Despicable Me 3): Where's Ralph? *Buzz Lightyear: Stand by. My Rocky-ese is a little rusty. *Rocky the Flying Squirrel (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018)): (Gibberish speaking) *Buzz Lightyear: (Gibberish speaking) *Rocky the Flying Squirrel (The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (2018)): (Gibberish speaking) *Buzz Lightyear: Flint's gone to Hero's Duty? *Milo James Thatch (Atlantis: The Lost Empire): Get out of this game, buddy! *Lord Nooth (Early Man): Flint, you're game jumping? *Flint Lockwood: (Screaming) *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): What's your name? *Flint Lockwood: Wreck-It Ralph. *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Why are your hands so freakishly big? *Flint Lockwood: I don't know. Why are you so freakishly annoying? *Jessie (Toy Story 2): Alright, ladies. The kitten whispers and tickle-fights stop now. *Flint Lockwood: When did video games become so violent and scary? *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): Are you a hobo? *Flint Lockwood: Listen, I try to be nice. *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): I try to be nice. *Flint Lockwood: You're mimicking me! *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): You're mimicking me! *Flint Lockwood: That is rude and this conversation is over. *Dee Dee (Dexter's Laboratory): And this conversation is over. Clips/Years/Companies: *Wreck-It Ralph (@2012 Disney) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs (@2009 Sony/Columbia) *Thomas & Friends (@1984 Hit Entertainment) *Toy Story (@1995 Disney/Pixar) *Cloudy with a Chance of Meatballs 2 (@2013 Sony/Columbia) *Pinocchio (@1940 Disney) *Toy Story 3 (@1995 Disney/Pixar) *The Secret Life of Pets (@2016 Illumination/Universal) *The SpongeBob Movie: Sponge Out of Water (@2015 Paramount/Nickelodeon Movies) *The Boxtrolls (@2014 Focus Features) *Shrek the Third (@2007 Dreamworks) *The Lego Ninjago Movie (@2017 Warner Bros.) *Shrek 2 (@2004 Dreamworks) *Rock Dog (@2017 Mandoo Pictures) *Tom and Jerry: The Movie (@1992 Warner Bros./Turner) *Despicable Me 3 (@2017 Illumination/Universal) *The Adventures of Rocky and Bullwinkle (@2018 Dreamworks) *Atlantis: The Lost Empire (@2001 Disney) *Toy Story 2 (@1999 Disney/Pixar) *Early Man (@2018 Aardman/StudioCanal) *Dexter's Laboratory (@1996-2003 Cartoon Network) Category:Jimmyandfriend's Transcripts Category:Wreck-It Ralph Trailers